The present invention relates to determining a precise location of a vehicle using radar-generated maps.
Current technology permits mapping of roadways and surrounding areas for use with navigational tools (e.g. online street view services) and vehicle localization (e.g. vehicle GPS units). However, with regard to vehicle localization in particular, the resolution of current systems is too low to use for more demanding navigational situations, e.g. controlling an autonomous vehicle. Furthermore, GPS systems are less effective in certain environments, e.g. in tunnels or underpasses, under bridges, or in crowded cities with tall buildings where GPS data is unavailable or inexact (e.g. due to multipath effects).